


Business and Pleasure

by pkfb269



Series: The Man In Black [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Restraints, Slapping, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot all about Crowley and the kind of smut Crowley gets up to. This was intended to be a spin off from my Man in Black story, but as I haven't actually used the female character's name, it works great on it's own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

“So this is hell?” I walked ahead of Crowley surveying the room. The walls were plain concrete and the ceiling held strip lighting behind metal grills. There was a large metal work bench to one side with an array of tools and surgical items laid across the top and on the other side of the room there was a large metal cabinet. In the centre of the room stood a large, solid wood bench, about the same height as a bed and there were leather straps attached to it. This was one of Crowley’s torture racks, the various straps would hold down a person’s head, arms, legs and torso. The large strap for the torso also had a devil’s trap etched onto it. On the floor at the foot of the rack, there was a drain in the floor.

“No, darling, this isn’t hell. This is one of the many topside warehouses I own.” Crowley replied as he casually walked past the instrument table, running his fingers along it and then inspecting them as if looking for traces of any dirt. “Now are you going to tell me why you are suddenly so interested in my business?”  
“Well, _darling_ ,” I copied Crowley’s nickname for me in a teasing and yet loving manner, “You know everything about my life and I agreed to be yours, but I’m a modern woman, an equalist if you will. I want you to be mine and I want to know everything about you.” Walking to the centre of the room, I rested on the edge of the wooden torture rack.   
“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so interested, despite our relationship the fact remains that you, darling, are a hunter and I am the King of Hell. The twain should not mingle.”  
“I know, it certainly is a strange situation that we have found ourselves in, but still I’m curious.” I drummed my fingers on the torture rack. “Now this is certainly an interesting piece of equipment. Have you ever mixed business and pleasure?” I leaned back on the rack as he approached me.  
“You haven’t been reading those trashy 50 Shades books have you?” He snorted.  
“That poorly written, whining drivel that glorifies abusive relationships? Please!” Crowley laughed at my response.  
“Maybe _E L James_ should have sold her soul for actual talent rather than simple popularity.” My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open as he continued. “Not a word, sweetheart. But to answer your question, no. It’s not my style to mix business and pleasure.” He drew out his last word in that beautiful gravelly tone and British accent that sent a shiver running down my spine.   
I put on a fake pout as I sat up straight, looking him right in the eye. I began unbuttoning my shirt slowly, taking it off and dropping it to the floor. I raised my eyebrows at Crowley as if to say _your move_.   
“I must say, darling, every day with you is something completely new.” He snapped his fingers and I found myself lying back on the rack with my arms and legs strapped down and my clothing missing.  
Crowley approached the top of the rack where my head lay and kissed me softly. I pulled at my restraints, twisting my head to try to deepen the kiss.   
“Ah aah, sweetheart, you’re in my world now.” He slowly walked around the table, scratching his nails down my arm and then my leg before walking away to the instrument table.  
I felt a small pang of anxiety as when I’d looked at the table, all of the instruments were rather sharp and looked rather terrifying. I turned my head to watch him but he had stepped out of my view so I let my head fall back as I awaited his return.  
After a couple of minutes, I felt a hand running up the inside of leg from the ankle to the knee. I lifted my head and saw him smiling down at me, he had removed his jacket and tie and his shirt sleeves were now rolled up. I managed a small smile in return when I saw that there were no sharp implements in his hands.  
“So what do you have in store for me?” I asked, but the question only earned me a small slap to my inner thigh. It was a sharp pain that made me yelp though the tingling that soon followed was actually quite pleasurable.   
“No talking, love, and while you’re in my world, you’ll call me King. Do you understand.” I laughed and he slapped my other thigh, causing me to yelp again and another stinging sensation was left in the place his hand had connected with my flesh.  
“Yes! I understand!” He slapped me again and I got the message. “My King! I understand, my King!” I heard him chuckle and he began to run his nails up the inside of my thigh again. He left a scratchy, tingly path up one thigh and then down the other, before following the outside of my thigh and grazing over my hip and waist.   
He hit a ticklish spot and I wriggled beneath the restraints. I was surprised when he ran his nails back and forth over that same spot, tickling me again and again. I bucked against the restraints trying to get away from the tickling but he didn’t stop until I began loudly gasping and groaning.

Crowley let out a satisfied chuckle and walked toward the head of the rack, scratching his nails under my breasts and I tried to pull away again as he tickled me again. When he stopped, he pinched one nipple briefly before moving on to the other. He bent and gently bit my nipple the delicate skin around my nipple before taking it in his mouth. He alternated between sucking and flicking the hardened flesh with his tongue until I was moaning and panting. At that point he stopped and slowly walked around the table before stopping at my chest. He bent down and repeated the actions he took on my other nipple until I was writhing and moaning again.  
Once he was satisfied with my reaction, he stepped back out of view again, leaving me panting on the rack. 

He stood out of view for a couple of minutes before I heard him snap his fingers and he reappeared at the foot of the rack. He held up a slender, silver object, phallic in shape. He clicked a button at it’s shaft and I heard it began to buzz. With a sly smirk, he lowered the vibrator and began running it over the bottom of my foot. The area was incredibly ticklish and I was pulling against the restraints and gasping immediately. His torture only lasted a few seconds but it felt so much longer until he finally pulled away. It wasn’t long until the vibrator reconnected with my skin. This time Crowley ran it up the inside of my leg and my breath quickened as he inched closer and closer to my core. As he reached the top of my inner thigh, he stopped and slowly walked back around the table to work his way up the inside of my other leg. 

Crowley worked his way all over my body, leaving me writhing and moaning and gasping. The exquisite torture seemed to go on for hours and my need for some attention between my legs grew and grew. Just before I thought I might go crazy with need, Crowley ran his hand from my chest, between my rest, down over my tummy and into my pubic hair. I gasped as he pressed his palm over my entire sex.  
“Do you want this?” Crowley asked me in a stern voice.  
“Yes!” I gasped breathlessly. He slapped my inner thigh and I squeaked. “Yes my King!”  
He stood next to my hips and ran his hand softly over my them at first before working his way into a gentle massage before finally holding one firmly down as he ran his other hand across my stomach and into my pubic hair. I moaned and tried to grind my hips against his hand as he pressed two fingers into the skin just above my clitoris and began massaging firmly.   
“Stay still, darling.” He growled down at me as he released his grasp on my hip and I felt the vibrator graze softly over my outer labia. I wriggled again as I found the sensation incredibly ticklish and he suddenly pulled both hands away from me.   
“I said, stay still.” I stopped moving and he returned his hands to where he had left off. I struggled to stay still as he pushed the vibrator up and down my outer lips and before long he pushed a little harder and hit my inner lips, just one step closer to ultimate pleasure.  
His two fingers stopped massaging and pulled upwards slightly as he finally brought the vibrator into contact with my clitoris. I gasped at the intense pleasure that had been heightened by Crowley’s intense teasing and torturing. He circled around the sensitive bud of nerves again and again and I felt that familiar knot inside me began quickly twisting and tightening as I was well on the path to release. 

My gasps became more frequent as they turned to moans, I was so close now, ready to snap.  
Crowley pulled away just before my release came and I groaned deeply in protest, which only earned me a low chuckle from him. I panted briefly as my knot unwound just a little before Crowley quickly brought his hand and the vibrator back into play, massaging and teasing the knot to tighten. Once again, he stopped what he was doing as my moans echoed around the room and I harrumphed loudly while kicking once against my restraints. There was a soft click and the buzz of the vibrator stopped, then a louder snap of Crowley’s fingers and our surroundings had suddenly changed. 

I was now lying on his huge, luxurious bed with no restraints and Crowley was between my feet, completely naked. He grabbed my ankle roughly and began to kiss his way up my leg, pulling me closer to him in the process. Once I was right up against him, he lay down on top of me, propped up on one elbow and looked into my eyes as he used his other hand to grab his dick and press it against my opening. I circled my arms around his shoulders and he gave me a quick kiss before driving himself hard into me. He stay still for a brief moment, allowing me to savour the feel of him filling me up before he began to move. His thrusts were deep, hard and animalistic as he fucked me relentlessly into the bed.

Before long he was moaning along with me as he reached a hand between us and used his thumb to begin circling my clitoris again. My face became flushed, I felt a tingle across my cheeks and a white mist descended over my eyes as my body was rushing towards a release and just moments later the sweet feeling of my orgasm crashed through my body, wave after wave as I shouted out in absolute pleasure. Crowley’s movements faltered as I felt him twitch and throb inside me, finding his own release.  
He brought his hand up and put it against my cheek as he touched his forehead to mine as we both panted our way through our high. After a few moments, he withdrew from me and lay down on the bed next to me, pushed an arm under my shoulders and drew me closer to him.  
“I love you, darling” He whispered into my ear. I turned my head towards him and kissed him softly, allowing our tongues to circle slowly together.   
“I love you, too.” I replied as I pulled away from the kiss and laid my head back on the bed, completely exhausted but totally sated.


End file.
